


Mac + Jack + Tears

by Stupid_Mac_Stuff (just_another_wholockian)



Series: Macgyver Whumptober 2019 [13]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, Tear Stained, Whumptober 2019, no.14, riley davis whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 07:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21032567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_another_wholockian/pseuds/Stupid_Mac_Stuff
Summary: Prompt: Tear StainedMac and Jack handle Riley being hurt the only way they can, they let their emotions out.





	Mac + Jack + Tears

Mac couldn’t help it, he needed to let it out, he slid down the wall, hand over face. The tears rolled down his face, his breath was hot against the cold air of the winter chill.

He couldn’t believe he’d been so stupid, he let Jack distract him with a joke and now Riley was paying for it. Mac tried to wipe the tears from his face but they just kept coming whether he likes it or not.

Mac sat there for nearly twenty minutes before he decided he needed to go back in again, he needed to be strong for Riley. He stood up, straighten his shirt and wiped the remaining tears from his face, not that it did much to cover the fact that he had been crying.

Mac walked into the hospital room, he had hoped that everything would be different, that Riley would’ve miraculously gotten better in twenty minutes, but no such luck. The sound of the ventilator was the first thing he heard, he hated it, the heart monitor was beeping at a steady rate, that he was thankful for, a few little sobs escaped the from the man sat next to her. Jack hadn’t moved, he refused to, when he lifted his head to see who had entered the room, Mac could see that he was in the same state. The both of them had bloodshot, red puffy eyes from crying. Mac could see the tearstains on Jack face, this was all his fault, if Mac hadn’t become distracted for even a second they wouldn’t be here.

Jack beckoned Mac over to him, Mac crouched beside Jack, gently touching Riley’s wrist as Jack had her hand in his.  
“This is not your fault, man. If I had distracted you-” More tears slipped from Jack eyes as he caught a sob in his throat.  
“Jack, there is no point in paying the blame game right now. We just need to focus on Riley.” Mac started crying too, he swapped his hands over so he could hold Riley’s wrist with his right hand and Jack’s hand with his own left hand.

The pair sat there for weeks on end, only going home for an hour a week to get clothes and a shower. They cried together and alone multiple times as they patiently waited for anything new to happen.


End file.
